Notice Me (OneShoot)
by jungrie12
Summary: Tentang Kim Jongin dan perasaannya. - Oneshoot. Songfic with Kai's side and no KaiHun moment (forgive me). -Gak bisa bikin summary :) RnR Please:)


**Notice Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typos. OOC. Banyak pengulangan kata. EYD rusak parah. Jelek.**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya, ide milik saya, lagu milik abang Archie, Jongin seutuhnya milik saya :D**

 **Dont Like? Dont Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A Songfic (maybe), because actually I can't make a songfic and this fic is so weird -_- I just heard David Archie's song and Jongin always flying in my head when I heard the song. So I wrote this xD**

 **Kalo bisa, dengerin lagu ini juga :') lagu ini sukses bikin aku klepek-klepek nyesek x'D judul lagu yang sama kaya judul diatas. 'David Archuleta - Notice Me'.**

 **Well, jangan terlalu berharap ini ada KaiHun moment. Karena ini cuma nyeritain sisinya Jongin. Aku juga make Jongin POV. Sekalian curhat /EH/**

 **.**

 **Chek It Out!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'** **Notice Me'**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _I_** ** _try to find the words when you walk by_** ** _  
_** ** _Words just can't explain the way I feel inside  
My friends keep sayin you're untouchable_** ** _  
_** ** _And I can't help feeling invisible_**

Aku hanya diam. Orang itu baru saja melewatiku. Dan aku masih diam disini tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Semua kata-kata yang kurangkai sebelumnya menjadi tidak berarti lagi. Semua kalimat yang seharusnya aku katakan padanya tersangkut di mulutku yang kaku. Bahkan untuk sekedar memanggil namanya terasa sulit. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, aku hanya bisa merutuki diriku sendiri yang lagi-lagi terlihat bodoh.

Teman-temanku memang tahu tentang perasaanku padanya. Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa 'dia' itu tak mungkin bisa kusentuh. Yeah, tak tersentuh lebih tepatnya. Hah. Lagi. Aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Mungkin aku memang terlalu pengecut. Yah, memang itu julukanku. ' _The-loser-guy'_ , lebih tepatnya untuk 'dia' yang tidak pernah mengerti tentang perasaanku. Aku bahkan tak pernah terlihat dimatanya.

"Sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, Oh Sehun..."

.

.

 ** _I'd give anything to catch your eye_** ** _  
_** ** _So you could see me in a different light  
Tell me what's it gonna take cause I wish you would _****_notice me_** ** _  
If you'd only give me just one chance  
I could be the one and here I am  
What's it gonna take to understand  
Wish you would notice me_**

Ditertawakan. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya. Yeah, cukup sering kalau bisa kukatakan. Aku sebenarnya cukup populer di sekolah, mengingat aku sering berulah dengan kekonyolan yang kubuat. Aku juga cukup pintar, setidaknya untuk mendapat peringkat lima besar dikelas. Aku pandai menari––untuk informasi, aku mengikuti kelas menari sepulang sekolah.

Dan kurasa itu cukup membanggakan bukan? Terkenal dikalangan siswa. Aku melakukan itu semua untuknya. Tapi sepertinya, semua ketenaran yang aku dapatkan tetap tidak bisa membuatnya menoleh padaku. Padahal semua yang aku lakukan selama ini juga karenanya. Mengikuti kelas memasak yang bukan diriku sama sekali, dan itu karena dia mengikuti kelas itu. Masuk kelas tari saat aku tahu dia mengikuti kelas itu. Mengeluarkan semua bakatku disana.

Aku hanya berharap, dengan itu semua dia akan melihatku. Bukan sebagai pengacau di kelas memasaknya. Tapi seseorang yang memukau pada saat menari. Tapi lagi-lagi aku kalah, kalah pada kenyataan. Orang itu tetap tidak melihatku dan menganggapku. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang bisa membuatnya melihat ke arahku?

Mungkin aku memang tidak seberani itu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi aku berusaha menunjukkannya dengan tindakan-tindakanku. Berharap dia akan mengerti dan mencoba untuk memperhatikanku, memberiku satu kesempatan untuk menjadi seseorang yang penting dalam hidupnya. Yang mungkin tidak selamanya, namun tak terlupakan.

Berharap suatu saat nanti akan ada kesempatan lain untukku...

.

.

 ** _You've got a light that never seems to fade  
I'm drawn to you and I can't look away  
We come from different places, girl I know_** ** _  
_** ** _But two worlds collided could be beautiful_**

Lagi-lagi aku hanya diam disini. Memandanginya dari kejauhan, seperti biasa. Tersenyum seperti orang bodoh melihat dia tertawa dengan teman-temannya. Sedikit iri dengan mereka yang bisa bercanda dengannya. Yeah, dia memang sangat-sangat dikenal––melebihi aku tentunya. Dia pintar, baik, selalu tersenyum, dan yaa semua bisa dia lakukan. Dia memiliki pesona yang luar biasa bercahaya. Membuatku tertarik kedalamnya dan sulit untuk keluar.

Mereka selalu mengatakan bahwa aku dan seorang Oh Sehun memang tak akan pernah bisa bersama. Kami sangat berbeda, dia jauh diatasku dan aku hanyalah seorang laki-laki yang tidak memiliki bakat apapun––selain menari dan melucu tentunya. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa berpaling dari dirinya. Bahkan aku menolak seorang senior yang bernama Do Kyungsoo, yang juga dikenal karena ke-jeniusannya.

Tapi tak bisakah aku berharap? Meskipun kami sangat berbeda. Seperti kata mereka sebelumnya. Apa memang tidak mungkin kami bisa bersama? Bukankah dua hal yang berbeda akan menjadi indah saat disatukan?

.

.

 ** _I wonder if you know how amazing you are_** ** _  
_** ** _You leave me breathless  
You didn't even try but you've stolen my heart and I don't want it back  
I don't want it back..._**

Namanya Oh Sehun. Dia yang aku cintai selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Seseorang yang mampu membuat duniaku berpaling hanya padanya. Mengacuhkan semua perasaan orang-orang yang menyukaiku. Mungkin ini suatu pembalasan untukku, aku mendapat balasan yang sama. Diacuhkan.

Dia adalah seseorang yang terlihat sangat sempurna bagiku. Aku mulai penasaran, apa dia tidak tahu kalau dirinya begitu mengagumkan? Apakah dia tahu bagaimana pandangan orang-orang padanya. Bagaimana mereka menatapnya seakan ingin membawanya pulang kerumah mereka dan memperkenalkannya pada keluarga mereka dengan bangga.

Apakah dia menyadarinya jika dia bahkan membuat jantungku––selalu kehilangan detaknya dan membuat bagian luar dadaku berdebar?

Dia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk mencuri hatiku, tapi kenyataannya––hatiku memang telah tercuri olehnya. Tersimpan entah dimana, tapi tidak pernah ingin mencoba untuk lari. Aku sendiri––aku sejujurnya bahkan tidak menginginkan hatiku kembali. Dan aku tidak menyesal memberikannya padanya. Sama sekali tidak.

Aku tetap menyukainya. Memendam semuanya––tidak sendiri, karena memang teman-temanku mengetahui mengenai perasaanku padanya. Aku hanya tinggal menantinya untuk menatapku, memperhatikanku seperti aku memperhatikannya selama ini. Ya, hanya menunggu sampai akhir yang sebenarnya tiba. Tanpa melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. Aku memang akan selalu menjadi ' _the-loser-guy_ ' untuknya.

 **Fin**

* * *

Gosh. Ini sangat aneh xD maafkan saya, ini bener-bener gak sesuai keinginan hati. Yang niatnya pengen nyesek malah gak nyesek sama sekali, saya malah nyesek denger lagunya aja :'D Ditambah dengan kemampuan bahasa Inggris saya yang jongkok, saya cuma bikin kata-kata berdasarkan lirik lagunya aja x'D

Udah gitu saya sedikit sulit pake sudut pandangnya Jongin. Dia cowok, saya cewek. Saya samain perasaan Jongin kaya cewek haha /plakkplakk Saya kan bayangin Jongin mulu kalo denger lagu itu wk xD

Kalo readers mau, mending lagunya di download deh. Dijamin gak nyesel kalo udah denger lagunya, bisa dibikin nemenin galau, kan lumayan. Siapa tau juga ada yang kaya saya atau Jongin, merhatiin seseorang yang ga pernah liat kita lol /curhatsession/ :D

Oke, terakhir. Review please? :)


End file.
